


Simon Says

by alexcat



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne wants to tell Simon he loves him but he doesn't want to say it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon Says

**Author's Note:**

> For anorienparker at the Fall Fandom Free-for-all.

SIMON SAYS

Jayne felt all the air leave the room when Simon whispered, “I love you,” just before he drifted off to sleep.

Simon loved him? What was he s’posed to do about that? Sure, he loved Simon and all but he didn’t want to _tell_ him that. A man just didn’t do such a sissy thing. Mal would fire him. Hell, Mal would shoot him!

He watched Simon sleep and plotted. Maybe he could run away. Or maybe Inara would tell Simon for him. She was good with words. He squirmed around, trying to be quiet about it so he wouldn’t wake Simon. Simon wouldn’t be surprised to find him gone anyway. Jayne wasn’t quite ready to be caught in Simon’s bed by crazy River or Mal. He’d ruther be chewed on by Reavers. Well, not really but still.

He didn’t want to have to say those words either.

He slipped into his bunk and fell promptly asleep. Even a troubled mind couldn’t keep Jayne awake when he was sleepy and all that ruttin’ had worn him out. Who’d ever have thought that a city boy like Simon would have so much endurance? That boy could go all damn night!

“Get up, Jayne! You ain’t part of this crew to sleep all day every day. There’s work to be done, contraband to haul and money to make. Get a move on!” Mal banged on his door the whole time that he was shoutin’ too, just in case any dead folk aboard hadn’t heard him.

“I’m a gittin’, Mal. Hold onto to yer horses.”

He’d tumbled out and dressed with no care to how he looked or smelled. Mal would likely have him shoveling cow manure anyway, if there weren’t no one shootin’ at ‘em.

Simon strolled into the cargo hold an hour later. He was a clean as a girl and dressed in doctorin’ clothes.

“Somebody sick?”

“Nope but I suggested to Mal that we get some vaccines before we hit our next planet. It has some insect borne diseases that I’d rather prevent than treat.”

It wasn’t until Simon was almost done talking that Jayne realized he meant shots. “No way. I don’t need no vaccine!”

Simon smiled and touched his arm. “Come on, Jayne. I need you to be a good example to the others. You can do that for me, can’t you?”

Jayne melted right in the middle of a cargo hold full of live cows and almost as much manure. He sighed and followed Simon back up the steps where the doctor cleaned his arm and gave him the near painless injection. Simon quickly kissed the tiny spot on Jayne’s arm and put a bright pink bandaid on it.

“Thanks, Jayne. I know the others won’t give me any trouble now.”

Jayne was glowing as he turned back to his smelly chore. Simon never told him that he was the last to get his shot. That was something he need not know.

Days passed and Simon let those awful words slip out a few more times. Jayne had to do something!

He pondered it for several days and finally decided to talk to Shepherd Book. Preachers were there to talk to people about their troubles, weren’t they?

After dinner, he lingered as Book began to clear the table. Jayne had volunteered to help with the clean-up, something he never did. He normally bribed Kaylee to take his place. It was pretty obvious to Shepherd Book that something was up.

“Jayne, can I help you with something?”

Jayne grunted and stacked dishes.

“I can’t help if you won’t talk to me.”

“Do you know anything about love?”

Book looked surprised at the question but he regained his balance. “Maybe a little.”

“How do you tell someone that you love them when you don’t have the right words?”

Book smiled kindly. This he could help with maybe. “Maybe you need to show this person how you feel until you can actually find the words.”

Jayne’s eyes widened. He started to say something but Book held up his hand. “I don’t mean _that_ kind of show. I mean do something for them or give them a token of your love, something that means a lot to you.”

Jayne stopped what he was doing and smiled at the older man. “Thanks, preacher.” And he took off for his own bunk.

It was late when Jayne tapped on Simon’s door.

“There you are! I didn’t think you were going to come.” Simon herded him into the room and pushed him against the door, kissing him hungrily. “This has been such a long day and I’ve missed you.”

Jayne gently pushed him away. “I, uh, I got you something. It’s right outside.” He opened the door and brought a case inside. He handed it rather unceremoniously to Simon.

Simon opened the case and there inside was Vera, all shiny and clean. She smelled of gun oil and there was a bow around her.

Simon started to ask Jayne what this was all about but when he looked up into Jayne’s eager face, he knew. He smiled and put the gun on his bed then stood to kiss Jayne. “I’ve known you love me too all along. I’m sure Vera would be happier with you than with me.”

Jayne lifted Simon off his feet and squeezed him like he had done his ma when he was happy. “I sure do love you, doc!”

*

Vera was quite happy to spend the night in her case but she sure did wish those humans would be a bit quieter. She couldn’t hear the ship’s engines as they purred her name through the night.

~end~


End file.
